Oficjalna Lista Ekstremalnych i Szalenie Trudnych Demonów
Oficjalna Lista Ekstremalnych i Szalenie Trudnych Demonów (ang. Official Extreme and Insane Demon Record List) - lista wywodząca się z GD Forum, przedstawiająca 150 (dawniej m.in. po kolei od najmniejszej liczby 100, 50) najtrudniejszych Demonów. Są tam ukazane Demony, gracze, którzy je przeszli, twórcy oraz filmy z przejściami etapów. Zawsze jest na bieżąco, a więc zawsze, gdy wydany zostanie nowy ekstremalny Demon lub ktoś go przejdzie, lista jest aktualizowana. Podane jest też id służące do skopiowania poziomu. Orginalnym twórcą strony był użytkownik IFresternoch. WAŻNE: Dana lista nie jest oficjalna, jest ona stworzona przez społeczność gry, słowo "official" jest wprowadzone przez pomyłkę i dana strona nie ma związku z oficjalnym twórcą gry. Link do listy: https://www.pointercrate.com/demonlist/ Link do servera na Discordzie listy: https://discord.gg/pKBcZye Link do Twicha listy: https://www.twitch.tv/demonlistgd Link do Twittera listy: https://twitter.com/demonlistgd Członkowie Właściciele: * Technical49 * TGI Leaderzy: * BrianTheBurger * GunnerBones * Mullsy * Gabs * Deltablu Moderatorzy: * Kapinapi * Golden * Tricks33 * PoisoN * Aquatias * Zeroya * TriTron * WormFodder * Moosh * Stilluetto * TGM05 * Luqalizer * Skulzi * Rainstorm * Gizbro Helperzy: * npesta * XeonJH * MirQ * Dorami * Noice * RG123456789 * Colorbolt * Vitesse * Davphla Historia Przed kwietniem 2015 roku nie było oficjalnej listy demonów. Jedynym sposobem uzyskania reprezentacji najtrudniejszych demonów było znalezienie na YouTube filmów w stylu „Top 10 Hardest Demon's in Geometry Dash!”. Jednakże były one często subiektywne i odpowiednio niedokładne. Poziomy, które były zazwyczaj pokazywane w takich filmikach, to Cataclysm, Ice Carbon Diablo X, The Ultimate Phase i Supersonic. Jednym z najsłynniejszych z nich była pierwsza dziesiątka gracza Andromeda. Na szczycie listy był niemożliwy i bardzo słynny poziom: "Silent Clubstep". W kwietniu 2015 roku IFresternoch opublikował swoją wersję listy najtudniejszych demonów na forze gry. Top 10 poziomów były następujące: # Ice Carbon Diablo X by Roadbose # Alphabet X by Play 1107696 # Cataclysm by Gboy # Twilight Step v2 by Play 1107696 # Extreme Chaos by Nether # Stereo Demoness by MaJackO # Stalemate by Nox # Hazardsector 1 by ZenthicAlpha # Ice Cream by Cyclic # Supersonic by ZenthicAlpha W sierpniu 2015 roku IFresternoch zaktualizował swoją listę demonów na lepszą reprezentację ocenionych demonów w grze. Bloodbath autorstwa Riota zajął pierwsze miejsce, a Future Demoness MaJackO #2. # Bloodbath by Riot # Future Demoness by MaJackO # Cataclysm by Gboy # Ice Carbon Diablo X by Roadbose # Creeper Force by CreeperMLK # The Ultimate Phase by Andromeda # Effot by Ozpectro # Necropolis by Neptune # Alphabet X by Play 1107696 # Twilight Step v2 by Play 1107696 W listopadzie 2015 roku stało się jasne, że Riot swoim osiągnięciem przejął listę wraz z R4ZOR. Future Demoness został usunięty z pierwszej dziesiątki z powodu aktualizacji, a wiele nowych poziomów zostało dodanych do listy: # Bloodbath by Riot # Cataclysm by Gboy # Ice Carbon Diablo X by Roadbose # Creeper Force by CreeperMLK # The Ultimate Phase by Andromeda # Madhouse by GREEN # Necropolis by Neptune # Demonic Bass by Miniman2098 # Ruined Journey by EraeL # Lezicuv by Super Night GM W styczniu 2016 roku lista współtwórców została rozszerzona. Riot i R4ZOR byli współwłaścicielami, ale teraz gracze tacy jak GironDavid i Krazyman50 również byli w to zamieszani. W tej aktualizacji listy demonów The Hell Factory zadebiutowało na drugim miejscu, a następnie Landect by Ozpectro, osiągając dziesiątą pozycję. # Bloodbath by Riot # The Hell Factory by TeamN2 # Cataclysm by Gboy # Ice Carbon Diablo X by Roadbose # The Ultimate Phase by Andromeda # Creeper Force by CreeperMLK # Necropolis by Neptune # Ruined Journey by EraeL # Lezicuv by Super Night GM # Landect by Ozpectro W marcu 2016 roku EndLevel został moderatorem listy. Zhakowana wersja A Bizarre Phantasm autorstwa TeamN2 zadebiutowała na #4. Lezicuv również spadł na #23. # Bloodbath by Riot # The Hell Factory by TeamN2 # Cataclysm by Gboy # A Bizarre Phantasm by TeamN2 # Ice Carbon Diablo X by Roadbose # The Ultimate Phase by Andromeda # Creeper Force by CreeperMLK # Necropolis by Neptune # Ruined Journey by EraeL # Landect by Ozpectro W kwietniu 2016 roku Cobalt, SrGuillester i Pasiblitz zostali moderatorami. Conical Depression autorstwa Krazyman50 trafił na #3, a Crimson Clutter RedUniverse znalazł się w pierwszej dziesiątce. # Bloodbath by Riot # The Hell Factory by TeamN2 # Conical Depression by Krazyman50 # A Bizarre Phantasm by TeamN2 # Cataclysm by Gboy # Ice Carbon Diablo X by Roadbose # The Ultimate Phase by Andromeda # Creeper Force by CreeperMLK # Necropolis by Neptune # Crimson Clutter by RedUniverse W maju 2016 roku gracz Surv został moderatorem. Photovoltaic i Phobos również weszły do pierwszej dziesiątki. The Hell Factory przeniosło się na piąte miejsce. # Bloodbath by Riot # Phobos by Krazyman50 # Conical Depression by Krazyman50 # A Bizarre Phantasm by TeamN2 # The Hell Factory by TeamN2 # Cataclysm by Gboy # Ice Carbon Diablo X by Roadbose # The Ultimate Phase by Andromeda # Photovoltaic by Mazl # Creeper Force by CreeperMLK I właśnie w tym momencie minął pierwsza rocznica od założenia listy demonów. (miejsca 6-10 zostały teraz usunięte z powodu braku informacji na temat przebiegu zdarzeń). W czerwcu 2016 roku Red World Rebirth wszedł na sam dół pierwszej piątki, wyrzucając The Hell Factory z top 5. # Bloodbath by Riot # Phobos by Krazyman50 # Conical Depression by Krazyman50 # A Bizarre Phantasm by TeamN2 # Red World Rebirth by Riot W lipcu 2016 roku Plasma Pulse III autorstwa Giron & Smokes zostało dodane na piąte miejsce. wygląd top 5 niewiele się zmienił. # Bloodbath by Riot # Phobos by Krazyman50 # Conical Depression by Krazyman50 # A Bizarre Phantasm by TeamN2 # Plasma Pulse III by Smokes W sierpniu 2016 roku Betrayal of Fate autorstwa weoweoteo zostało dodane do listy na drugie miejsce, co zepchnęło Phobos z top 2. # Bloodbath by Riot # Betrayal of Fate by weoweoteo # Phobos by Krazyman50 # Conical Depression by Krazyman50 # A Bizarre Phantasm by TeamN2 We wrześniu 2016 roku Betrayal of Fate został usunięty z listy z powodu zarzutów hakerskich przeciwko weoweoteo i został zastąpiony nowym poziomem Sakupen Hell, niegdyś niemożliwym. Później, w tym samym miesiącu trudność poziomu Sakupen Hell została w pełni zrealizowana, gdy została podniesiona powyżej Bloodbath, kończąc tę sytuacje, zostając (nie) na długo, na pierwszym miejscu. # Sakupen Hell by TrusTa # Bloodbath by Riot # Phobos by Krazyman50 # Conical Depression by Krazyman50 # A Bizarre Phantasm by TeamN W listopadzie 2016 roku Athanatos został wypuszczony na serwery przez Exenity i natychmiast został postawiony na #1. # Athanatos by Exenity # Sakupen Hell by TrusTa # Bloodbath by Riot # Phobos by Krazyman50 # Conical Depression by Krazyman50 W grudniu 2016 roku dodano 2 nowe demony do top 5: Sonic Wave i Artificial Ascent. Sonic Wave zostałby zdetronizowany i ponownie zaatakowany przez Artificial Ascent w tym samym miesiącu, a z Exenity było podejrzenie o hackowanie Athanatos, więc poziom został umieszczony poniżej Sakupen Hell i Bloodbath jako kara. Była to lista pod koniec miesiąca i 2016 jako całość. # Sonic Wave by Sunix # Artificial Ascent by ViPriN # Sakupen Hell by TrusTa # Bloodbath by Riot # Athanatos by Exenit Styczeń 2017, Infernal Abyss autorstwa YGYoshl na krótko znalazł się w pierwszej piątce zanim został wyprzedzony przez Yatagarasu, nowy numer jeden, który początkowo znalazł się poniżej Sonic Wave jako żart dla wszystkich nerfów, które TrusTa przyznał. # Yatagarasu by TrusTa # Sonic Wave by Sunix # Artificial Ascent by ViPriN # Sakupen Hell by TrusTa # Bloodbath by Riot Miesiąc później, The Hell World zostało dodane do listy na piąte miejsce, co spowodowało wyrzucenie Bloodbatha z top 5. # Yatagarasu by TrusTa # Sonic Wave by Sunix # Artificial Ascent by ViPriN # Sakupen Hell by TrusTa # The Hell World by Stormfly W marcu 2017 roku na czwartym miejscu umieszczono kolejny poziom Nine Circles; jest to pierwszy poziom Nine Circles "nowej generacji", który został umieszczony w top 5 pomimo wielu opinii, że poziom jest trudniejszy niż Sonic Wave. # Yatagarasu by TrusTa # Sonic Wave by Sunix # Artificial Ascent by ViPriN # Bausha Vortex by Pennutoh # Sakupen Hell by TrusTa W kwietniu 2017 roku widzieliśmy dwie duże zmiany w pierwszej piątce. Jedną z nich była przemiana Yatagarasu na Sonic Wave na #1, a drugą było wprowadzenie Erebusa, który zadebiutował na #3 i wyrzucił Sakupen Hell z top 5. # Sonic Wave by Sunix # Yatagarasu by TrusTa # Erebus by BoldStep # Artificial Ascent by ViPriN # Bausha Vortex by Pennutoh W czerwcu 2017 roku, zaczęliśmy dostrzegać dojście Erebusa do władzy, które zostało umieszczone powyżej Yatagarasu i było wiele sporów, czy powinien on również znaleźć się nad Sonic Wave'em. # Sonic Wave by Sunix # Erebus by BoldStep # Yatagarasu by TrusTa # Artificial Ascent by ViPriN # Bausha Vortex by Pennutoh W lipcu 2017 roku Erebus dotarł do końca swojej drogi do #1, pokonując Sonic Wave. Te posunięcie było bardzo kontrowersyjne i spowodowało wiele reakcji ze strony tych, którzy uważali Sonic Wave za trudniejszy. # Erebus by BoldStep # Sonic Wave by Sunix # Yatagarasu by TrusTa # Artificial Ascent by ViPriN # Bausha Vortex by Pennutoh W sierpniu, Zaphkiel został dodany do listy na #4, spychając Yatagarasu z top 5. # Erebus by BoldStep # Sonic Wave by Sunix # Yatagarasu by TrusTa # ZAPHKIEL by Darwin # Artificial Ascent by ViPriN We wrześniu wydarzyły się 4 duże zmiany. Jedną z nich była tymczasowa detronizacja Erebusa nad Digital Descent, który pod koniec miesiąca nie znalazła się nawet w pierwszej piątce. Kolejną zmianą było podniesienie Sonic Wave powyżej Erebusa z powodu ogromnej ilości dram na temat tych poziomów i ich trudności. Trzecią zmianą było dodanie Cadrega City na #5, zaś ostatnią dodanie Stalemate Redux, który podobnie jak Digital Descent został na tyle przeceniony, że wzrósł aż do #1. # Stalemate Redux by TheTactiq # Sonic Wave by Sunix # Erebus by BoldStep # Yatagarasu by TrusTa # Cadrega City by Pennutoh Wygląd Listy Główna Lista Główna lista składa się z 75 najtrudniejszych ocenionych Demonów w grze. Rekordy pod danym Demonem wymagają dotarcia do konkretnego procentu poziomu, aby rekord został zapisany. Są one warte większą ilość punktów od innych i po ukończeniu są wyświetlane na profilu z pogrubioną czcionką. Na tej liście znajdują się m.in. Zodiac, Bloodlust, Yatagarasu, Sonic Wave, Erebus. Rozszerzona Lista Rozszerzona lista jest bardzo podobna do głównej listy, z tą różnicą, że tylko pełne ukończenia są zapisywane w liście nagrań. Są one warte mniej punktów i są wyświetlane na profilach normalną czcionką. Poziomy z tej listy to np. Bloodbath, Aftermath, EnvY, Polish Alphabet. Legacy List W liście istnieje zakładka "Legacy Demons", która wyświetla poziomy, które kiedyś miały miejsce w top 100, lecz zostały zepchnięte po wydaniu innych, trudniejszych poziomów. Poziom po wypchnięciu do tej listy nie otrzymuje już nowych rekordów i jest traktowany jako archiwum dla już znajdujących się nagrań. Przykłady poziomów z tej listy to Ice Carbon Diablo X, Cataclysm, AcropoliX. Ciekawostki * Najwięcej poziomów z listy ukończył Technical49. Przeszedł ich aż ponad 51 z głównych i 26 z dodatkowych. ** Natomiast najwięcej demonów z listy ukończyli SrGuillester i Mullsy, obydwaj mają około 92 ekstremalne demony. * Wiele osób nie zgadza się z ową listą, gdyż pozycje są silnie oparte na opiniach różnych graczy. * Najstarszym poziomem z tej listy jest Ice Carbon Diablo X. * Temat z listą jest obecnie zamknięty z powodu nadmiernej ilości niepotrzebnych postów w nim i przeniesiony tutaj. * Dawniej Yatagarasu był na liście wyżej od Sonic Wave i Erebus, jednak SW zajęło drugie (chociaż przez jakiś czas pierwsze) miejsce, a Erebus drugie, a następnie pierwsze miejsce, ponieważ osoby, które przeszły oba te Demony uważały, że Sonic Wave i Erebus są trudniejsze. Potem Sonic Wave spadło na 3. miejsce, gdyż przebił je Digital Descent. Potem Digital Descent jednak spadło na dalsze miejsca (obecnie jest na miejscu 23.), a SW i Erebus to kwestia sporna, lecz na chwilę obecną Sonic Wave jest uznawane za trudniejsze i jest na 12. miejscu a Erebus na 18. Yatagarasu obecnie jest na 17. miejscu. * 28 października zmieniono wygląd strony, aby ułatwić przeglądanie jej osobom korzystającym z urządzeń mobilnych. * Żeby po przejściu poziomu zostać zakwalifikowany do któregoś z Legacy Demons, trzeba go ukończyć zanim zostanie zepchnięty z listy. Dla przykładu jeśli wejdziemy w zakładkę "Open stats viever" do Sunixa, zobaczymy, że przeszedł on jeden Legacy Demon - Necropolis. W rzeczywistości przeszedł jeszcze jednego - The JanuS Miracle, jednak zrobił to dopiero, gdy poziom trafił do Legacy Demons. * Obecnie top 5 Najtrudniejszych Demonów to kolejno: Zodiac autorstwa xander556, Kenos autorstwa Bianox, Cognition autorstwa Endlevel, Crimson Planet autorstwa TrueOmega i Renevant autorstwa nikroplays. Kategoria:Inne Kategoria:Rzeczy spoza Geometry Dash